As a device for manufacturing a worn article of this type, devices for attaching a set of panels on the left side and the right side in the girth direction of the body portion of the diaper (the first and second patent documents) are known in the art. Also, a rotor including a plurality of units that rotate around a cam drum is known in the art (the third patent document).